Skills
Not everything Mikelle McDowell can do involves magic. Just most of it. Physical (Body) Skills Brawling - Despite your lack of formal training, you know how to throw and take a punch. DODGE - Your mother ensured you would be able to dodge anything less than supernatural speeds. -If you can sense it and it can be physically avoided, you automatically dodge all attacks. Dual Wielding - You are completely ambidextrous and are primed to take advantage. -You suffer no penalties for wielding a weapon in each hand. Sword Fighting - You can swing steel and hit things.- One-handed - You can wield a longsword in one hand like an amateur. - Two-handed - You can wield a longsword in both hands like an amateur. - Main Guache - You can wield a smaller weapon in your off hand to parry with. - Spear Breaker - You gain a bonus to fighting lances, pole arms, and staff weapons when using a sword. - Counter Attack - When possible, your dodges will put you into a position to attack decisively. - Dueling - You gain a bonus to fighting a single opponent when using a sword. Mental (Mind) Skills Altruism Random - Acts of Kindness. - ''+2 Maximum Willpower whenever you go out of your way to help someone with no expectation of reward. Always Learning - ''Everything is a Lesson - ''+1 to Non-academic Bonus Rolls Artist - ''People buy your art because it is good, not because it is ironic. - ''Better Commission Dice pool (1,1,2,2,3,5,5) Attentive - ''You are always paying attention. Batch Processing - Scale up the ingredients. - ''Successful Chemical Crafting Actions produces 2d2 doses. Blessing of Eosphorus - ''The Morning Star shines upon you. - ''+2 to training involving Light Biologist - ''Life is something you get. - ''+1 to training involving Biology - +10 to research involving Biology Bureaucratic Excellency - ''You are a master of paperwork. You don't even find it mind numbing. Chemist - You have a solid understanding of chemistry and can make your own mixes. - ''+20 to Chemical Research and Identification - +35 to Chemical Crafting - Regain 1 Willpower whenever you spend an action on something related to Chemistry. Cooking - ''Neither of your parents can be considered domestic. If you wanted food, you made it yourself. Disciple of Eros - Love is your madness of choice. - ''+1d20 Max Willpower whenever an Obsession develops. - Psychotic Breaks are more likely to result in Obsessions. Express Art - ''You are an art machine - ''You may do two commissions in one time slot at the cost of 1 stress. (Fake) Aeromancer - ''You have a good foundation for your magical augmentation. - ''+1 to Aeromancy Training - Aeromancy Training Headway Die is a d4 from a d2 - +2 Aeromancy Headway whenever you successfully train Aeromancy. - +1 Headway whenever you unsuccessfully train Aeromancy Gaian Filtration - ''You have learned to disperse excess energy. - ''Damage from circuit abuse has a chance to be negated. - The first time you would suffer circuit damage each day is automatically negated. Gaian Knack - ''You have talent in feeling Geomantic Energies. - ''Geomancy Training Headway Die is a d3 from a d2 Geomancer - ''You have a solid background in elemental theory. - ''+4 to Geomancy Training Geomancer's Eye - ''You can tell when other people use Geomancy and determine simple elements. Grand Experiment - You are a success. -After successfully surviving a year, gain .5 to a random stat, and an associated bonus. -After successfully surviving a year, gain 10 maximal willpower. -After successfully surviving a year, increase your base willpower regain by 1. Good Taste - People like what you make for them. - ''60% chance to receive a repeat commission upon successfully completion. Can only apply once per commission. Hydromancer - ''You have learned the jargon of your predecessors. - ''+15 to Hydromancy Research - +2 to Hydromancy Training Illusionist - ''The senses that define the world are your to command. - ''+3 to Illusion Training Inadvertant Chemist - ''The greatest knowledge comes from failure. - ''When rolling <=10 unmodified on a chemistry crafting roll, ''and failing, you gain a chance to learn a new recipe. Industrial Chemist - Practical chemistry for an industrial nation. - ''You can create most industrial compounds without a recipe. - DC varies by compound - Potential Catastrophe for some compounds Inferential Analysis - ''You have a knack for grasping other people's logic. -You can get the gist of the Concept behind any Aeromancy you witness. With a small amount of data, your estimation becomes very accurate. -If you know a Concept, you can get the gist of actions to avoid. -If you know a Concept, you can get a hint of its weaknesses. Lover of Monsters - ,You have a way with the inhuman. Wink, Wink. Nudge, Nudge ''- Bonus to rolls from actions in support of, supported by, or in opposition to the not strictly human. Mad Scientist -''They called me mad? I'll prove them wrong! - ''+20 to Developing Unique Concoctions - +20 to Crafting your Unique Concoctions Magical Chemist - ''MAGIC + SCIENCE = FUN Magical Prodigy - You are an adept student of the arcane. - ''+2 to Magic Training Mass Production - ''Crafting in bulk - ''Whenever you do two of the same crafting actions in a row, you have a 50% chance to gain a third action free. - The first crafting action of the day has a 25% chance to be doubled. Mathematician - ''You have a head for calculations. - ''+10 to Rational Research (Hydromancy, Hard Science, Runes, etc.) -+30 to Rune Crafting Meditative Art - ''Zen through Creativity. - ''Regain 3 willpower whenever painting for recreation. Mentalist - ''The mind is your plaything. - ''+1 to training involving the mind MOAR DAKKA - ''There is never enough. - ''Whenever an action you instigate results in more than ten projectiles, you regain 1 willpower. Maximum of 5 gained this way per encounter. Mother's Child -''You take after your mother. - ''+10 to all research - +10 to banked research - +10 to identification checks - +1 to training simple spells and abilities Murderous Glee - ''There is a simple joy in killing. - ''+1 to bonus rolls from killing - +1d5 Max Willpower whenever you kill somebody - Gain 1 stress whenever you kill if your Psychoses Score is less than 5, otherwise, lose 1 stress Novelty - ''You are adept at originality. - ''Circuits for unique elements unlock two at a time. Painting - ''Your father taught you a few things about perspective and aesthetics. Photocopier - You can produce a duplicate of any image, whether a painting or a memory. Pianist - You know a few scales and songs from back when you tried imitating your father. Practiced Mind - Habit in schoolwork, meditation through learning. - ''Regain 1 willpower whenever you gain 3 or more Academics. Prolific Failure - ''Fail so hard you succeed. - ''Rolling a natural 1 on a non-academic bonus roll and failing has a chance to give a new bonus. Research - ''With a mother like yours, it would be unthinkable to not know how to crack a book or construct a hypothesis. - ''+10 to All Research Self-Awareness - ''You are like your own stalker. - ''+1 Willpower gained from meditation (already included) Showman - ''You can admit to enjoying a audience just a tad. - ''+1 Max Willpower after winning a fight in front of a live, non-participating audience. Sweet Revenge - ''It's like Justice, but more rewarding. - ''+1d10 Max Willpower after successfully dolling out revenge. Woodcutter - ''You can cut wood. - You can create wooden devices and carvings with a craft action. DC varies based on target object.